


The Reason

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Psychopaths In Love, Voldemort was sexy, young Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom doesn't like spending time in the Common room. He didn't, anyway. He might've just found a reason to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written with help of my... friend, I guess... She wanted to be in the story and Voldemort to be in love with her and man, it ended like that. Naming the OFC Minnie was not my thought! Enjoy the insanity.  
> Forgive my english, I'm not a native speaker of it, unfortuantely.

Evenings at the Slytherin Common room tended to be somewhat... tedious. For Tom at least, seeing as he would rather spend them alone somewhere instead of being constantly bothered by his schoolmates.

But despite that, on this night he found himself there. There was a reson for that, and it happened to have a name, even though Tom was reluctant to admit it, even to himself.

The reason was called Minnie Cathan (Tom was fairly sure that Minnie was a nickname, but he never felt crazy enough to ask for the real name) and it was quite cute.

She was a year younger than him, a pure-blooded witch from a good family with quick wit and an artistic talent that many would envy. She was also pretty and popular, making her an archenemy of most of the schools witches of their age.

In a way, she reminded Tom of himself. She was brilliant and perfect in every way, but she kept herself high over that. She had many acquaintances, but few friends. She threw in a snarky remark every now and then, staying out of conversations that bored her without actually offending anyone, which was a skill Tom somewhat envied her, much more than her artistic talents, as a matter of fact.

One way or another, her long blond hair and hazelnut eyes that seemed to glow gold in the light of the Common room's fireplace were the reason he now sat at a table, fending of Nathan's attempts to talk to him as he pretented to read a book, sneaking glances at Minnie as frequently as he managed without looking like a stalker. Or someone interested, he honestly tried to avoid being both.

The latter he hopelessly failed at, obviously.

"Are you even listening to me?" Nathan asked him annoyedly when he once again failed to answer one of his questions, being far too busy staring at the way Minnie gently bit her lip as she tried to add a bit of shading to a drawing she was just working on.

Tom didn't even bother to rip his eyes off her as he answered, "No."

Nathan snorted and stood up to stomp away, but Tom didn't even notice him, because Minnie raised her eyes at exactly the same moment.

And she was looking at Tom.

He couldn't help but feel a little giddy. She was looking at _him_ of all the people in this room. He also couldn't help but be a bit curious about why exactly it was he she bothered to lay those golden eyes on.

Their eyes met and he couldn't find it in himself to look away.

Minnie's mouth curved into a small smile, indicating that she either didn't notice he was staring, which would be good, or didn't mind him staring, which, actually, would be even better.

This caused him to smile as well.

Minnie's smile turned into a smirk and she looked back down at her sketchbook, swiftly adding few more lines to the drawing and then shading frantically.

Tom raised a brow and tried to return to his book, wondering just what she was drawing.

-*-

To Tom's growing delight, they traded more of these looks as the night went on.

But it was not until Minnie's best friend Tania left the Common room he decided to approach her.

He moved to stand up, when a sharp voice stopped him.

"Stay still."

His brows shot up and his eyes darted around the room, just to see Minnie glowering at her sketchbook, sketching hurriedly.

"I?" he asked stupidly.

Minnie glanced at him. "Yes, you. Just stay still for a while longer."

And Tom did, more or less because the girl he was ~~stalking~~ interested in for so long now spoke to him for the first time.

He watched as her pencil flew over the paper, stopping every now and then as her head rose so the golden eyes could quickly scan him just to return to the drawing again.

"You're drawing me?" Tom asked confusedly.

Minnie just nodded quickly.

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because your features are quite..." she smirked slightly and gave him the quickest of glances. "nice. To draw."

This caused him to smirk as well. "Is that a way of telling me I'm handsome?"

She raised a brow. "You're hot as hell. If I wanted to tell you this, I would, trust me. But I draw you because I want to draw you, not because I want to bed you, if you are asking about that."

He snorted, but then his eyes turned somewhat... mischievous. "And do you want to? Bed me, I mean."

She pouted slightly, shading something again. "I might... consider it. If you stay still, of course."

If it was to get this woman, even for one night only, Tom might even consider doing worse things than staying still.

 

 


End file.
